Stolen Hearts
by Talon3
Summary: Chandler and Joey are partners in crime. See what happens when they rip off one particular house.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Friends. 

This has been simmering in my head for a while now. Phoebe is nineteen, Joey and Chandler are eighteen. They all know each other. Ross is eighteen, Rachel is seventeen and Monica is about to turn seventeen.

The Reavers

A man in a gas company uniform walked up to a Long Island house about eleven am. He was of medium height, had Italian features. Black hair and eyes.

He rang the bell. Waited for a while. Then rang the bell again and knocked at the door. Finally seeing no one was home and noticing there was no security notices up at the house, he walked away.

Ten minutes later, the same man and another walked up to the house. The taller of the two who had brown hair and blue eyes, walked over to the back of the house with a bag. While the other walked around the house looking for a weak opening to get inside.

Once around the back, he opened the electric box and disabled it. Finally after adjusting it he walked over to his friend.

"Ok, Joe. It's done." Chandler confirmed.

Once that was said, both walked to a side door and easily busted the lock. Then both went to work as reavers or burglars can do.

They then went to work on the house. Quickly, methodically, professionally. They grabbed silver, china, porcelain, electronics, money, coins, a fur, jewelry, and other items of value. From room to room they emptied desks and the drawers all over the house.

The family room they took the VCR and DVD players and the tapes and DVD's. The stereos tapes and CD's. The valuables were all pilled by the doorway. In the dining room, the silver was thrown into bags and the china was carefully put in a box that was found in the garage. In the study, a small safe, computer and such equipment was taken to the front door. As well as a coin collection.

It was there that Joey found a whole collection of Playboys. "Oh, a subscriber of the classics! MINE now!" He then started to look at them.

"Later we have to get this job done." He started to leave the room.

"Awe, but Chandler…" Joey followed after him.

"Joey…" "Fine." Joey growled.

Then they went upstairs to the bedrooms. The master bedroom, they procured the luggage, and started to pile more valuable things in them. A checkbook, bank statements and credit card offers as well as getting the social security numbers as well as the family passports. All four of them the parents and the two teenage kids.

A fur, jewelry, a painting and so forth. In the son's room, they took a microscope, a telescope, a stamp collection, a porcelain collection of dinosaurs as well as signed pictures as well. A TV and VCR and a lot of dinosaur stuff. VHS tapes and books on the subject and so forth.

"A dinosaur clock, dinosaur PJ's, dinosaur curtains, dinosaur bedspread, dinosaur toys, dinosaur books. Everything is dinosaurs! Let me guess he has never grown up." "More than likely Joe. Now let's turn everything out." After a bit, they found some more. "Well, well, well…. Looks like that he also has been into the same stuff as his dad. Guess he has never been laid." Joey showed his stash of the magazines.

"Alright, fine, on to the next room." They went to the daughter's room and they could see that she had old quilts and so forth. "Why do I have a feeling that all we are going to find is a bit of jewelry?"

"You are probably right, dude." Joey then started to rifle through the dresser.

Chandler went over to the bed and flipped the mattress over. And saw a diary. He then started to read it. What he saw, he did not like. He then looked at the pictures. Shook his head and sighed.

"Joe, we got enough, let's leave her stuff alone."

"But… there might be something valuable."

"All of this is sentimental to her. The most valuable piece in here is this handmade quilt and it will not bring us much. I guess we can get the jewelry."

"Fine. I guess we got enough. I will get started loading the van." He then left the room. Chandler grabbed a picture of the young girl. and placed it inside his pants pocket. Chandler then picked up the jewelry and left.

They then went down and started to load up their van with the haul. Chandler went to the garage and with the keys he found, he commandeered the Porsche. And they both quickly drove back to the city. Unloaded and went back to one more house. A friend of the family and an optometrist.

With his house, there was more of a security system. But with Chandler's bypassing the security, they were able to easily get inside of the place. In there they found a small safe that they took. Later on they found that it included jewelry, stock certificates, bonds, credit cars, passports and so forth.

They also loaded up on the silver, a couple of paintings, a lot of electronics and equipment. Three computers, four television sets and two VCRs and numerous VHS tapes. They also found three furs. An old heirloom watch. A coin set and old confederate money collection. As well as numerous movies and documentaries of the Civil War.

"This guy is almost as bad as the dino geek! I mean look at his love of Civil War stuff." Joey exclaimed. As Chandler walked in.

"Hmmm…some uh, hobby. But look what I found. Keys to a Trans-am."

"Cool. But I get to driveit this time."

"Deal. But you follow me back to the city and I will get the Pourshe and we both will sell them together."

"Sounds good."

"Did we get everything?"

"I think so."

"Let's go. I am starving." "What about the Civil War stuff?"

"Let's take it all. People would pay high dollar for a who9le, complete collection like this." "Including the books?"

"Everything.." They then loaded up the van and even took the off road motor bike and also put it in first. Then added everything else. As well as an Oriental rug and an Afghan rug as well as a few things that were collected rumoring countries like India, Spain, France, England and the Far East.

They sold it to their fence or Phoebe Buffay who worked in a pawn shop and was dating Joey. All in all they made whopping $11800. Not bad for one day of work.

That night, Joey and Phoebe went out to eat. While Chandler sat back on his recliner and took a swig of his beer while he read from the diary that he took with him.

According to the small book, the poor girl was alone and everything was about her brother. It wasn't that she was not loved, it was that she was forgotten or pushed aside. He knew how that felt. They were just like each other. And the more that he looked at her picture, the more he felt attracted to her.

What do you guys think? Please review. I am going to get everything else done as soon as I can.


	2. The Meeting

I own nothing of Friends. 

Recap: Joey and Chandler just robbed the Geller and the Burke residences.

The Meeting

That afternoon once the Geller family arrived home they were unpleasantly surprised. They had been burglarized.

Everybody was complaining about what had been stolen. Everything from the fur and the jewelry which included Judy's mother's engagement ring. To the china and the crystal. The important papers and so forth.

While the police were there checking for prints and finding none, Monica was getting ready to go to Rachel's house and stay. She really did not want to be there while that was going on. She really did not have any valuable stuff.

Except a few items of her jewelry. Which were a necklace her father had given to her when she was sixteen, a bracelet that Rachel gave her as a friendship present, and a birthstone ring her grandfather had given her on her tenth birthday. The rest was all costume jewelry. Or knickknacks that could easily be replaced. Not to mention a quilt that had been passed down by her grandmother. But the thieves left that.

After getting her clothes together, she started to look for her diary. After looking all over for it, she realized that if it wasn't there, the thieves must have it with them. She then ran out of the room.

"MOM, DAD…They took my diary!"

"They ONLY took your diary and jewelry. So you did not loose much. Your brother has all of his important stuff stolen."

"And amazingly enough, it is his dinosaur junk."

"It is NOT junk! IT is MY COLLECTION!"

"Monica, you can replace the diary and jewelry. Ross can not replace his collection." Jack explained to his daughter. Just then a car horn was heard.

"That is Rachel, I have to go." Monica ran to her room and grabbed her bag and quilt. As she was leaving the phone rang.

"Hello… Richard, now is not a good time. We were robbed…You were too…" Monica didn't listen to another word of the conversation that her mom was having with Dr. Burke.

Later that night, Monica was lying on Rachel's bed. "…I mean they took my diary. It had all of my hopes and fears in it. My dreams. Everything." Monica rolled over on her back. "Just the idea of it being in a jerk's hands really gets me. Ya know."

"Mon, sweetie, maybe they were just looking for information. Like where you bank at and other stuff."

"Ya think so?"

"Possibly. And once they see that it is nothing important, they will probably get rid of it."

Monica half way smiled. "Maybe."

Apartment New York City

Chandler set the diary aside and looked at the small picture he had of Monica. Then he smiled. Yup, she was the girl for him. He already had his heart set on her. And now he knew her intamentally and what she liked and hoped for. He had a leg up.

He also looked at the jewelry he saved. It was all hers. All was not pretentious and all of her. He then picked up a perfume bottle, smelt it and smiled. He could just imagine her scent. Spring time and fresh. Perfect.

He then thought about his family. Which consisted of Joey and Phoebe. His mom sent him to live with a friend of the family who lived in Queens, right next door to the Tribbianni's. Joey and him became the best of friends. As well as Phoebe who was placed in the same house as him. It was a foster care home. Her sister ended up in Juvenile hall so many times that finally was sent to a kid's prison or home up in Albany.

After his mom and dad divorced. His dad moved away. His mom had two choices of either sending him to a boarding school or to an old friend's house.

So she sent him to live at the friend's house. With only enough money to be sent to feed and cloth him. And a bit more for extra for living expenses.

Chandler had so much free time that he started borrowing money by pick pocketing. But their was another one. Joey helped him as well. Then they went up from there and started robbing different places. Ie…lifting car stereos and then a bit later when they turned seventeen they were breaking into houses and stealing. They had yet to be caught.

When they were not breaking into houses, they were at their legitament jobs. Chandler was auditioning at music studios hoping to get a record deal or playing at night at the clubs hoping to get noticed and Joey was going to auditions to become an actor.

If they would not have become burglars, they would not have been able to afford living in New York. But since they did that, they did not have to worry too much about money. All they had to worry about was getting caught and unloading their stuff.

Right then the stuff they were having trouble unloading was the dinosaur stuff. The other stuff went quickly. So for the 'toys' as they called it went to a homeless shelter. Maybe it would make some kids happy.

AS Chandler set there thinking, Joey walked in. "Hey, how was your night?" Chandler asked.

"Great, dude. I got some tickets to the next hockey game." Just then he got sight of what he was holding. "Chandler what is that?" Joey pointed toward the stuff.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. Here is $250. I have decided to keep the jewelry."

"And the book?"

"Oh her diary. According to this she is just like me."

"Oh no. Let me guess. You are attracted to her."

"Yup."

"You know you can't keep it."

"I know."

"So you are going to get rid of it."

"Well, yes."

"Where are ya going to ditch it at?"

"I am taking it back."

"What?"

"Think about it, Joe. They will not suspect a good Samaritan who found it in a bag." He then handed the picture to Joey.

"You want to date this girl."

"Wouldn't you?"

Four days later

Chandler knocked at the door. After a bit, the door opened.

"Hi, Monica Geller?"

"Yes."

"My name is Chandler Bing. I have something that I believe is yours." Chandler then Handed her a huge envelope.

Monica opened it up and looked inside it. "My diary and jewelry. Where did you find it?"

"I found besides a garbage can as well as some dinosaur stuff inside of it. I tripped over the bag into it."

"You see we have just been robbed four days ago. Why would they have thrown away the jewelry like that?"

"Quite possibly, it was mixed up with the other junk. Or they forgot about it."

Monica laughed. "Ya think?"

Chandler smiled. "I mean the other stuff was stuffed into garbage bags and it looked as though that it was accidentally put or leftthere."

"I see. I guess that would explain it." Monica held the envelope close to her. "Well I got all my stuff back. Thanks." Monica smiled at him.

"You're welcome. Hey, I am famished. How about a bite to eat. My treat."

"I don't know."

"We could celebrate you getting your stuff back."

"Anywhere I want to go?"

"Sure."

"Great. Just let me tell my parents."

"Sure."

"Come on in."

"Thanks." Monica then led Chandler into the house. It was now clean, yet missing a few items. Like a TV set and other stuff.

"Well, who is this?" Jack asked.

"Mom, dad, Ross. This is Chandler Bing. He just returned my stuff."

"What?" They all shouted.

"I found it next to a garbage can. Looks like the thieves forgot it. I mean that can was stuffed full of dinosaur crap-o-la. I tripped over something on the ground and fell into the cans."

"It is NOT crap! They are COLLECTABLES!" Then coming down from his anger. "Hey, did you get my stuff?"

"Uh, no. I mean why would I bother with what was in a trash…uh, how about them Knicks?" Chandler changed the subject.

Monica tried her best not to laugh. "Mom, dad, Chandler invited me to go for a burger. I will see you in two hours."

"One." Jack ordered.

"Alright, one."

"Where will you be at?"

"The Dairy Queen."

Thirty minutes later, Monica and Chandler were both enjoying themselves. Each had the empty wrappers of two hamburgers and an empty fry box. And two cokes. They were now eating their ice creams.

"…You mean to tell me that your brother even had dinosaur boxers? How much of a geek can one kid be?"

"Not only then, but now as well."

"He still wears dino boxers?"

"Yup. And has a collection of dinosaur movies. Everything from cartoons to documentaries."

"C-cartoons?" Chandler was laughing so hard he was almost crying.

"From Denver The Last Dinosaur to The Land Before Time." After hearing that, Chandler fell off his stool with gales of laughter. "Chandler, are you alright?" Monica then helped him up from the floor.

"Please tell me that he does not watch them." Monica was trying as hard as she could not to laugh. "Oh my GOD!"

Just then Rachel walked over. "Hey, Monica. Uh, who is your friend?"

"Rachel Green this is Chandler Bing. He found my stuff. It was accidentally left besides a garbage can." Rachel and Chandler shook hands.

"How can you be so sure that it was accidentally left?"

"Well, he tripped over the bag and into a trash can that held all of Ross's dinosaur stuff."

"At least the thieves had good taste."

"That is true." Monica agreed. Chandler just smiled.

"Oh, yeah. My manners. Rachel would you like to join us?" Chandler asked.

"No, that is alright. I am waiting for my boyfriend and thought I would come over and say hello." She then started to leave. "It was nice to have met you Chandler. And thanks for what you have done. I told ya Monica that you really shouldn't worry." She then went on.

"Hey, since we are done, want to go for a drive?" Chandler asked.

"Well, I would like to but I should really get home. Maybe next time." Chandler put his hand over hers.

"You would like to?"

"Like to what?"

"Maybe meet up again."

"Sure."

"See a movie."

"As long as I get to pick."

"Sounds great."

"Let's see. Today is Wednesday. How about Friday?"

Monica smiled then frowned. "I HAVE to go to one of Ross's science competitions."

"Ok. Saturday?"

"Sounds great."

"Ok. How about I pick you up around noon and we get something to eat first."

"Sounds great."

"Then it is a date?"

"It is a date."


	3. A While Later

Chandler is the way he is because he lived in Queens from when his mom dropped him off there. At the age of ten. And so forth. 

I do not own Friends.

For three years, Chandler and Joey kept to their day jobs and night jobs. Only now Chandler was now working for a security company of all things. Joey was still trying for his big break.

But they kept up on their other work. It paid the bills, which living in New York was important. The other reason, being the thrill and rush. From doing something illegal and getting away with it.

Monica and Rachel were now twenty. Ross, Joey and Chandler were twenty two. And Phoebe was twenty three.

Monica was a chef living in her grandmother's apartment. Her grandmother moved to Florida. Rachel lived with her and was going to college while studying fashion and working in Central Perk.

Ross was also going to college and working as a waiter. He was working toward his degree in paleontology. He used to live on campus. Now he lived off campus with his girl friend Carol.

Phoebe now worked in a new age store and massage parlor. She lived with her grandmother. And her and Joey were no longer dating. It was she that broke up with him.

Since they had been going out for three years, Chandler decided that he wanted to go to the next level. He had bought her jewelry before, but nothing like this. It was a key to his apartment and he moved some things around in the closet and so forth.

He thought that since she practically lived there, he might as well make it hers as well as his. He went so far as to go out and buy gormet cooking ingredients and put them up in the cabinets.

Later that night when he arrived home, he got a shower and dressed into his best suit. He picked two jewelry boxes. One being where the key lay, the other an extra goodie. Just in case.

He arrived at Monica's apartment with a beautiful boquet of multi colored roses. He straightened his tie and wrapped on the door.

"Coming." Rachel's muffled voice filtered through the heavy wood. She opened the door. "Awe, for me?" She made a grab for the roses.

"Get your own boyfriend." Monica stated as she walked out of the bedroom wearing a beautiful, new red dress. Chandler handed the flowers to her and smiled. Monica put them in a vase and added water.

"You look gorgeous."

"You look handsome."

"I am nothing compared to you." He then bent down and kissed her.

"So will you two becoming back here tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Planning a big party, Rach?"

"Just want to know if I should make myself scarce."

"Joey is on a date tonight."

"In other words my movie marathon is on."

"Really what are you watching?"

"Romantic comedies."

"Really?"

"Mon, the reservations are in exactly thirty minutes."

"Fine, but do not return them to the video store." Monica then grinned. "Chandler and I are going to watch them tomorrow night."

"No fair! They are chick flicks!"

"They are beautiful, sentimental movies." She and Chandler continued to argue on the way out.

Rachel sat there shaking her head. "Lucky girl. Wish I met him first."

The night went really well. Monica loved both presents. The key which showed a relationship was there. And the diamond earrings where just what she wanted. According to Chandler's pocet book...expensive..

Six days later:

Chandler walked into the apartment. That last job was close. He and Joey almost got caught. It was lucky they did not.

Right then and there Monica walked in from work. "Hey hon."

Chandler kissed her and was reluctant together go. "Hey. So how is the most beautiful woman I know?"

"Fine. But what is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look like that you lost me and are scared of loosing me again."

"I am."

"What?"

"I have just made a decision." Chandler went over to her and looked deeply in her eyes. "Will you move in with me."

"No."

Chandler's face fell. "Oh."

"You are going to move in with me."

"Rachel may not like that idea."

"Well, she can move in here."

"Really?"

"Yup."

When they told Rachel, she was not that happy. Until…

"And to sweeten the deal, You and Joey will have two months already paid."

Joey and Rachel both jumped up. "DEAL!" They were happy.

Later on, When the guys were alone...

Chandler also told Joey that he was no longer going to take part in burglarizing homes anymore. And advised Joey to get out.

"Joey, if where just me, then I would keep doing it. But now I have something very good with Monica. I don't want to loose that."

"I guess I will."

"Great!"

"But one more for old time's sake?"

"Alright, fine."

Chandler was going to live to regret that decision.

This chapter was not long, I know. I don't think they will be long on this fic anyway.


	4. Plans Backfiring

One or two more chapters at the least.

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

With Chandler's job, it was easy enough to pick a house that met their criteria. Wealth: a fair amount of money or other valuables. Logistics: an easy way to get in and out. And also in a neighborhood no one would think of repairmen coming and going. Finally: no alarm systems.

That was where Chandler's job came in handy. Since he had knowledge of which homes where on the security network, they could tell which ones were not.

Chandler did his job well, he found a home owner who got fed up with paying the security company for something that she did not need. So they found a home for them to rob. The homeowner was an artist. The home was right by a main road in a small town. Along a street whose houses were busy having repairs done. So no one would pay any attention to them.

They arrived at the house at one in the afternoon. Did not see the car in the driveway and figured that the homeowner had left to go into the city to a meeting or something of that sort.

So when they broke in, they began in the living room and started to make a pile of goods in the hall. Nothing unusual. All was going according to plan. And Chandler was mentally adding up all they were getting.

Furs, jewelry, silver, important papers, electronics, and so much more. This looked to be their greatest haul. Particularly when they went into the storage area besides their studio and started to take as many paintings out as they could. Those paintings would sell for at least $5000 each.

Everything was going according to plan. Then the unthinkable happened. They went to the studio to see if there were any more paintings. And much toothier horror, they found the homeowner in a pool of her own blood with her head bashed in.

Chandler checked her pulse. "She is still alive. We better call the police." "But, we will be caught."

"I would rather go down for burglary than murder." Chandler then dialed 911 on his cell phone.

Ten minutes later, they were being interrogated by some police officers. And a corner was there.

"You mean to tell me that you called us after you found her while robbing the place."

Chandler looked hard at the officer. "We may be thieves, but we are NOT murders."

"Fine. Officer Edmonds. Read these two their rights." Then turning to Joey and Chandler. "Charge of attempted robbery and murder."

Officer Edmonds and another officer went over and handcuffed them after reading their rights. At the station they were given one phone call each.

Across town, Monica, Rachel and Phoebe walked in the apartment carrying boxes. All chatting happily.

"This sis going to be so awesome the both of you moving in together." Rachel was happy. For Chandler and for herself. She would not have to pay rent for three months.

Just then the phone rang. Monica answered. "Hello. Geller and soon to be Bing residence." "Uh, Monica. Can I talk to Phoebe?"

"Sure, babe. Hey, Phoebe. It's Chandler." Monica handed the phone to her.

"Hey, what is up?"

"Phoebe, You know that savings account for emergencies that I have? Well I need you to come down to the jail and bail me and Joey out." "I see. When?"

"Now."

"How much?"

"We are waiting for the judge to determine."

"Since it is your first time, it won't be much." "Phoebe, they got us on attempted burglary charges. And also they seem to think that we killed a person." "I see." Phoebe smiled at Monica and Rachel who were in a heated argument about silver candlesticks. "I will be at the courthouse in a bit."

Once arriving there, she went straight into the courtroom. She sat down as she waited for her friends to make an appearance. Right behind the defendants chair sat Mr. And Mrs. Tribbianni. They knew she was there but did not pay any attention since they could not stand her. Just then the prisoners were led in. Fortunately, Joey and Chandler were first. The name of Bing came in handy for once. Since it was done alphabetically.

"All rise. The honorable Judge Collins presiding." Phoebe ducked low in her seat. She was no stranger to that judge. And not in the good way. She would have to admit though. He was at least fair.

"So who is up first?"

"The state calls case 5433768 of Chandler M. Bing and Joseph F. Tribbianni versus the state."

"What is the charge?"

"Attempted burglary in the first and murder in the second." The assistant prosecutor read from his notes.

"Your honor while the clients are burglars, they are not murders. As soon as they found the victim out cold, yet still alive, they called the police and paramedics." The public defender countered with while doing his job.

"I see. And how do they plead?" "Not guilty, on the count of murder." Chandler replied. And Joey echoed the same sentiments.

"I see. But attempted burglary?" "Guilty." Both Chandler and Joey mumbled.

"Alright. Prosecutor?" "Seeing as how they are being charged with murder…the state asks for them to be held with out bail."

"Your honor, they have ties to the community and both clients are especially keen on restoring their reputations. And neither one has been arrested except Mr. Tribbianni and it was a minor infraction."

"What was he charged on?"

"Failure to pay on speeding and parking tickets."

The judge chuckled. "Alright, bail set at $50,000."

"Together?" The public defender asked.

"Each. And that includes the attempted burglary charge. I went easy on them since it is their first time of being charged. Next case."

"But your honor. The police believe that it another first time of them breaking into a home and they succeeded the other times. We could not connect them with the other crimes. And they are being tried for murder."

"Alright how is this, they will turn over their passports. Does that now satisfy you?"

"But the charges…"

"You said there is no there evidence. The charges are flimsy, to say the least."

"Yes, your honor."

"And one more thing, the charges for murder are not worth even bringing them forward. If this is all, I would suggest you look closer at the evidence or clear the gentlemen."

Forty minutes later, Phoebe had paid the bail. And they were walking out of the courthouse. The Tribbiani's were throwing dirty looks to Chandler and Phoebe. Joey and Chandler would still have to go through trial and since it was their first time to appear before a judge, get sentenced for the attempted burglary charge.

Joey could take it no longer. "Alright, that is it. Chandler did not want to do this last job but I talked him into it. And Phoebe no longer is in this business. She only came here to help get us out of jail. So please stop with the looks. IF you are going to be mad at someone, then be mad at me." They did not say anything, but they were still angry.

For Chandler, if only life was that simple. He had to now tell the woman that he loved that he was a thief. And of course she knew that he was the one that robbed her family. How it was going to turn out he did not know.

Later that night, Chandler decided to tell Monica first. Then Rachel in person and then Ross, via letter from China. He waited while the others were gone. Then he decided to ease it on to her.

"Monica? Uh, I have something to tell you."

"Yes." She put down her magazine she was reading while waiting for the cake to get done baking.

"I really do not know how to tell you this."

"You are not gay are you?" "MONICA!"

"Just kidding. Now seriously, what is it?"

"Uh, remember how we met?"

"Yeah, you brought my stuff back to me after the robbery." Monica smiled at the memory.

"What if I could tell you I know who robbed you."

"You do? Who?" Monica narrowed her eyes.

"Well, it is someone close to me."

"Who?" The thoughts went wildly through her head of who it could be.

"I see him everyday."

"It is Joey, isn't it? I knew he made far too much money for those two bit parts he got."

"Well, he is one." Chandler muttered.

"One?" Monica gritted her teeth. "I thought you said that there is only one."

"The other person is the one that I see in the mirror every morning."

"What?"

Chandler took a deep breath. "Namely me."

How will Monica take this news? Will she dump Chandler or what do you think will happen?


End file.
